


Flower Language

by chaosminion



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Modern Era, Nobility, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: His mother demands he find a wife, or she will find one for him. Lord Sesshoumaru has no interest in anyone, so the naive little shop girl will do as his cover.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a culmination of suggestions and interactions of followers on my Tumblr until this beautiful thing came forth! Typing on my phone, and will update tags as we go along.

His usual schedule did not involve a visit to the cemetery, but since today was the anniversary of his father's death, Sesshoumaru took the yearly trek across town to fulfill his duties. It was mostly for show, but others would talk if he neglected visiting even a single year. His father's death had been so long ago now that the resentment was barely perceived as he strode along the narrow streets. He didn't have to walk, but he enjoyed the outside after a long day in his office.

A colorful sign caught his eye, and he noticed the potted plants surrounding a humble little shop. His steps slowed, then turned. It would be right and decent of him to bring an offering. How could he have neglected such a thing? Someone else would bring the incense, of course, but a bouquet of flowers would be acceptable. 

He stepped into the little shop, noticing how every twitch of his arms brought him in contact with a plant. Vibrant flowers, their scent so thick in the air he almost sneezed. 

Actually, he did sneeze. 

"Oh! Out, evil spirits!" 

Sesshoumaru pressed a handkerchief to his nose and looked up in surprise to see a young woman behind the counter dip her fingers into a jar of what looked like salt and toss it into the air. The tiny crystals fell into her hair and she shook them out.

Then she smiled brightly at him and gave a proper bow. "Excuse me, but that happens a lot! Once you come inside for a few minutes, the feeling goes away. Welcome to our shop! I am Rin, at your service. Can I help you find anything?" 

Sesshoumaru didn't let the unusual greeting throw him off. At least she showed a proper bow. He nodded back and approached the counter. "I need your finest bouquet of funeral flowers. Just a handful will do, the marker is not very large." 

The woman's eyes went wide in something like pity, then shifted to understanding. Her emotions were as easy to read as a child's book. But she nodded and asked a few follow up questions, then walked around the counter to a refrigerator in the corner. 

No, she didn't walk... she flounced. As if she stepped with air in her shoes. The prospect of a funeral bouquet didn't even faze her. She came back with a black bucket filled with white lilies and other white flowers that Sesshoumaru couldn't name. She picked out exactly seven, a lucky number, and wrapped the stems with gold thread, tying an elegant bow at the top. 

Her work was excellent, and Sesshoumaru approved before taking out his wallet to pay. 

"They must be someone you truly loved and miss a lot."

He looked up in shock. Was she speaking to him? Instead of pity, her eyes were warm. They were doe brown, with flecks of green he noticed. 

"Why do you say such a thing?" He offered his card. Hopefully she would get the hint and finish quickly. 

She took the card. "You spare no expense to bring them a gift," she explained. The amount for the bouquet was negligible. She couldn't know how much his mother spent weekly on floral arrangements for the house. 

"And you have a kind manner," she went on. "You are gentle around the flowers."

Sesshoumaru took a look around. He avoided touching the plants so he wouldn't get stains on his fawn colored jacket. 

He signed the slip of paper and took the card back from her. "Ridiculous," he answered. "I am just another customer." 

"Then I hope you come again!" Rin said, beamed and gave another proper bow. "May the lilies be pleasing to your loved one!" 

He wasn't sure what to say back, so he grabbed the bouquet, took one last look at the queer girl, and strode from the shop. Such a silly woman. Either she couldn't see his privileged birth, or she treated every customer with such friendliness. It should be insulting, but it wasn't. He spent the rest of his walk to the cemetery contemplating what it meant to be gentle around flowers. 

Back at the little flower shop, Rin tidied up the ribbon and returned to her duties, but she kept a smile on her face for the rest of the day. It wasn't often she got to brush against a kind royal, nevermind speak to one. 

Of course he was kind. She was just a simple shop girl. Just Rin. No one important, often overlooked.

Yet when he looked at her, she felt as if she truly existed. 


	2. Chapter 2

The soft flakes of snow had settled on the shoulders of his coat, but the melted as soon as he stepped inside the main building. Sesshoumaru turned the coat over to a valet and strode through the traditional style house to the parlor where his mother awaited him. They didn't have private meetings like this often, and he was certain he knew what the topic was going to be. However reluctant he was to discuss his love life with his mother, he was unable to turn down a summons from the matriarch of the family. 

An elegant woman wrapped in a fur lined cloak was sitting in a tall backed chair in the parlor where the sliding paper doors looked out over a zen garden. She preferred to stay in the traditional mansion during the winter, and the city mansion during the summer. 

The Lady Kimi turned towards her son and smiled softly as he stopped before her and bowed. "Sesshoumaru," she said in her elegant and regal voice. She softened it to something more like affection, if it could be said of her. "You finally come for a visit. Why must I always summon you to see your face?"

"I am very busy, Mother," Sesshoumaru straightened, keeping his face neutral. They both knew that open displays of affection had never been their style. When she praised him for his accomplishments, that was enough. "What is it?"

Lady Kim gave a small pout. "Always to the point. Fine. I wish to discuss the Lunar New Year and what I expect of you. It's time to give up this bachelor life."

Sesshoumaru refrained from sighing. Instead he slid his hands into his pockets and turned to contemplate the garden. The slow falling of snow was peaceful to his troubled heart. She would insist, and he would have to make a choice. 

"I am not getting any younger, Sesshoumaru. I would like to enjoy my grandchildren before my knees make it impossible to get on the floor!"

This time Sesshoumaru did sigh. "So it is my duty to supply children now?"

"It has always been your duty!" His mother snapped. "Who is going to inherit the family fortune when you die? Your inferior cousin? Ha! I would sooner leave it to a monkey!"

"There is one person who would inherit by right-"

"Don't you dare speak her name!" 

He turned just enough so their eyes would meet. His mother was glaring with a fierce challenge. No. He wouldn't mention that woman, or her son. Time had not diminished that betrayal. 

He turned back to the garden, and he could hear his mother audibly release her anger. 

"I had hoped you would see reason. But I see I must use a mother's tough love. Sesshoumaru, if you will not choose your own wife by the end of the spring season, then I will arrange your marriage myself! If you refuse, I will ask the company board to replace you." 

The very threat caused a flame of rage to burst in Sesshoumaru's chest. She would not dare! He was CEO, even if she was president! Could he out think her? Remove her first? No, they would never go for that.

The cold wind blew the snow into his face, smothering the hot fury. He had more tools at his disposal. He could make his own plans.

"Very well, Mother." He turned and gave her a polite, if very stiff bow. "I will introduce you to my fiance at the Lunar New Year."

"Oh?" Lady Kimi looked suspicious. "You already have one? What is her name?"

"Until next time, Mother." 

He turned and strode from the room without another word, grabbing his coat from the valet as he passed through the door. Now he had to plan. He would not be bullied into something he did not want. The bachelor life suited him just fine, and as for heirs...

Well, he would think of something. 

The image of a flower shop popped into his head, and his hand stilled on the handle of his car. 

"Is everything alright, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked Jaken, his devoted secretary. 

"Of course," Sesshoumaru replied, forcing himself to open the door. "Take me home." 


	3. Chapter 3

Rin finished wrapping the ribbon around a vase and placing a card in the center, thanking the customer and bowing as she handed it over. She had arranged the bouquet herself, and it contained flowers that expressed gratitude and thankfulness. The customer was very pleased, and their smile warmed her. 

The door opening brought it a draft of cold, brushing her hair into her face. She really ought to tie it back. "Welcome to our shop! Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama! It is a pleasure to see you again!" 

She smiled as she cleared her hair from her face, hoping he didn't think her very clumsy. Every time the man visited the shop she felt more and more aware of her every movement and how it might be perceived. She knew it was silly, because he would never look at her twice, but she really couldn't control it. 

She watched as he wandered about the shop instead of immediately approaching the counter. That was odd, but she made no mention of it. He was dressed in a dark colored coat with a rust colored turtle neck underneath. Realizing he was going to take his time, she made her hands busy cleaning up so she wouldn't stare. Why did he have to make her feel this way?

He had visited the shop five times in the last three months. Not that she was counting, but they didn't often get such elaborate patrons. He asked for anything from a vase for a board meeting, to a single flower for his breast button. Each time she put thought and care into her selections. 

She watched him now from the corner of her eyes. He hadn't said anything, and was meandering his way closet to the counter. He hadn't even acknowledged her. It was like she didn't exist. 

Long elegant fingers brushed across a blue amaryllis. 

"That one means 'pride' in the language of flowers."

Sesshoumaru blinked at her sudden appearance at his elbow. Her eyes were laughing. 

"Do flowers speak?"

"Oh yes! They have their own language! Each flower means something and can be used to send discreet messages. Western nobility liked to do it a lot. This one-" she pointed to a crown imperial. "Means power. Pride and power. I use them for people who want to make a statement that they are in charge." 

"Interesting," murmured Sesshoumaru. "Then the flower you gave me last time..."

"I remember! A dahlia flower! For elegance and nobility." She smiled proudly. 

"I see."

She laughed softly. He looked so surprised! Surely he would be used to people calling him elegant. 

The bell at the door distracted her attention. It was a new customer, and since Sesshoumaru did not look like he was going to move from his spot, Rin gave him a polite bow and left to tend to the newcomer. 

They paid for their flowers and left, and he still did not approach the counter. Five customers came and went one after another, until the only ones in the shop were the two of them. 

Rin sat down on her stool with a sigh, forgetting that she wasn't alone. "Wow! Finally a break to clean and prune a little."

"Rin."

She yelped to her feet, startled. She had forgotten all about Sesshoumaru-sama!

"Forgive me! I was taking a break, but now I am fully prepared to assist-!"

"Are you married?"

Rin felt the air leave her lungs completely. His eyes were now fixed on her, and she could barely breathe "I- what? Me? Oh no! I am far too busy for that, and well, I haven't met anyone, and its not like a shop girl is very interesting..."

"Good." 

His simple response confused her even more, halting her slide into self depreciation. She watched him reach into his breast pocket and pull out a business card, sliding it across the counter to her. She saw an address was written in an elegant hand. 

"I have a proposition for you, if you are interested. Meet me for tea at this location tomorrow, and I will offer you a contract."

"A contract?" She stared at the card, then back at him. "What kind of contract?"

"I need a fiance to attend events with me. It is to convince my mother that she need not concern herself with me."

Rin's jaw dropped. He could not possibly be serious...

"The time is on the card. Do not be late." He turned but then paused. "If you do not show, I will have my answer. Only your consideration matters." 

Then the winter took him away, and Rin was left bewildered behind the counter. 

Quickly she rushed to the door and turned the sign to closed, then grabbed the card and shut herself in the back room, surrounded by the plants she hadn't put on display yet. She was in there for an hour, simply turning the card over and over. 

Should she do it? No, the real question was, could she do it? Could she pretend to be that important to him, and then give it all up? Was the heartbreak worth it? No one had ever shown any romantic interest in her, and she knew it would be the same here. But maybe... for a little while...

It could be worth it just to be by his side, for a little while at least. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rin nervously fiddled with the zipper on her purse, glancing back and forth across the street until the light turned and she joined the flow to the other side. There the cafe awaited her, menacing in its shiny surfaces. What was she doing here? This wasn't a common eatery, it served only the finest patrons. 

Rin stopped before the doors, frozen in place. She had worn a crisp and clean white button up shirt with an orange knee length skirt, and she was actually wearing powder for once, but despite all of that she felt like an outsider. This wasn't the place for her.

But he was waiting, and not just for anyone. He was waiting for her. Somehow that made her legs move. She stepped inside and approached the stand, softly introducing herself and mentioning who she was looking for. She was escorted up a flight of stairs and to a private balcony, where a quaint wrought iron table and chairs were set with tea and scones. 

There he sat as well, but when Rin stepped out to greet him and bow, he stood and pulled the opposite chair aside. After an awkward second, she realized he was waiting for her to sit, and she hastily plunked her bottom down before he could think she had hesitated. Her face was already hot with embarrassment, but he calmly sat without saying anything. Nothing rattled this man, but knowing he wasn't judging her made Rin relax a little. 

"I am glad you came," he said simply.

"Ah- yes, thank you for inviting me," she answered, unsure of any other response. 

A server appeared at their side and offered them a selection of teas, both local and abroad. Rin chose a light chamomile tea with honey, and watched it being poured for her. Were they allowed to do anything on their own? Then Sesshoumaru asked for privacy, and they were left alone. 

Rin took the small silver spoon and stirred her tea while she watched him. He had invited her here, with a crazy proposition, and yet he seemed more interested in watching the traffic below. She took a sip to steady herself.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama?" His gaze finally turned to her, as if surprised she had spoken. "Yesterday... in the shop. You invited me here to speak about a... a contract?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. "Have you thought about it?" 

"Well, you see, I have some questions." Rin reached into her purse and pulled out a small notebook with a pen attached. She grabbed a scone and started nibbling on it as she reviewed her notes. 

"First, I would like to know the full proposition with expanded details," she began. "The summary you gave yesterday was very brief. I would like to know what would be required of me, for how long, and what protections you offer against any retaliation, should your scheme be discovered. I also have a few requests of my own to make."

Sesshoumaru's head tilted slightly as he looked her over. She got the feeling he was very amused, and yet approved of her speaking out. 

"You have given this some thought." 

He definitely sounded pleased. Rin tried not to squirm in pleasure. 

"I will cover all expenses. That includes rentals for kimonos and clothes, as well as transportation to and from your home. Your duties will include attending social events with me, a few private parties where to exclude you would be insulting to the host, and to convince my mother with the best skills that you have that we are to be married at some unforeseen date."

Rin's brows scrunched slightly as she took notes. "And this is to get out of an arranged marriage, correct?"

"The threat of one. Yes."

She looked up, shaking her head. "That sounds very inconvenient."

"It is very difficult to say no to my mother," Sesshoumaru said with a wry twist to his mouth. 

"But you want me to lie to her."

"You have an honest face." 

Rin wasn't sure if that was a compliment, or a note on why she was chosen. So she moved on. "For how long?"

"From the Lunar New Year to the end of the spring season."

"And then... I suppose we would have no contact after that? Can't let them think you're still seeing me, correct?"

Sesshoumaru considered that. "I suppose."

Her chest stung a little, but she ignored it. She tapped the pen against her lips, thinking. It seemed like such a simple plan, and yet...

"What are your requests?" 

By mistake she glanced at him again, and his gaze held her tongue. She shoved another piece of scone into her mouth to distract herself. He waited patiently while she washed it down with more tea. 

"Well, this sounds like a full time commitment, but I don't want to completely change my entire life for four months, that would be too upsetting. So I would like to continue to work, except on the days or times when I am accompanying you." 

Sesshoumaru gave a soft hum, then nodded. "That is acceptable. I will only require your time at events."

"And also... this one is more important, I suppose." She took a breath to make sure she was calm. "I will not pretend to be someone that I'm not. If you want Rin to be your fiance, then Rin will be your fiance. Flower shop Rin. I will come up with a believable story of how we started seeing each other, but this won't work if I can't keep my lies straight. I can either be myself, or I cannot agree to do this."

There. She wasn't sure how forward this was, but it sounded extremely challenging. She kept her gaze down at his cup, gauging his body language. After a minute or two she was wondering if he was going to tell her to leave, and forget about it. 

"I didn't ask for anyone else."

Rin's eyes widened at the softness of that tone, and she panicked at the burning sensation. Dear God, dont cry now! 

"I am also not trying to use you to insult my mother. I only wish for her to leave me alone." 

Rin hastily squeezed her eyes shut and only when they stopped burning did she open them again. "What about when you want children?" She asked, curious. 

"I plan on getting a surrogate," he replied, as smooth and careless as anyone who didn't care whether they had children or not. "All I need is an heir, and I can do that whenever I please."

Rin gave a soft sigh, the tension leaving her shoulders all at once. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to calm down. He didnt want anyone else. He wanted the real her. 

Then she felt a soft cloth against her cheek, and she opened her eyes to see the napkin he was using to brush her face with. When had he leaned in so close?

"There were crumbs," he explained, replacing the napkin and leaning back. 

Rin covered her entire face with her hands. It just wasn't fair! Oh yes, it will be so easy to pretend to be in love and looking forward to marrying this man. Far too easy. 

"Did I answer all your questions? Are you still interested?" 

Rin shoved her hands down and took a deep breath. Right, this was business. "Actually, I am. I would like to accept your offer, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will happily be your fiance."

She smiled then, letting the happiness burst from her chest to her face. Maybe this wouldn't last, but for a brief time she could see if marriage was really something she wanted, or wouldn't mind missing out. Already her head was full of stories to explain their meeting. 

"Good, I look forward to working with you," he said with the utmost politeness. Then he took out another business card of a different color and passed it over. Another address was stamped in gold letters. "Bring this card to my house starting after the Christmas holiday. My man Jaken will teach you the manners and etiquette you will need in some of the more traditional settings. We must start preparing for the New Year celebration."

Rin took this new card, her eyes widening further. "Etiquette? Oh- of course! Yes, I must not make you look foolish! I will work very hard, just you watch!" 

Now she was excited. This felt like an adventure! What new things would she get to see? She had always wanted to travel, and wondered if they would go to special places. 

"I do not doubt you." He got up from the table and gave her a polite bow. "Jaken will also go over the legal papers. I do not want you to worry you will be cheated."

She hadn't thought of that. She joined him in standing and bowed. "You are very kind, thank you. I will not disappoint you." 

He gave her a polite farewell, then left, saying the balcony was hers for as long as she wanted. But she didn't linger over the tea. She rushed back to the shop as fast as her legs could carry her. Plan. She had to plan. She had to take days off to learn how to be a lady. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Rin calling him Lord Sesshoumaru make sense??? Or should I change it to Sesshoumaru-sama? I really want to keep the Japanese setting as best I can, and Lord Sesshoumaru sounds too... Western. Help a girl out.

The car brought her straight to the front gates of a mansion with a tall wall surrounding the exterior. Rin stepped out and stared at the traditional arches, soaking in the gravity of what she was about to do. Entering a new world was frightening, but she couldn't back down now. The driver gave a polite goodbye and drove off, leaving her there to contemplate how tiny she was next to the archway. 

Taking a deep breath, she approached the gate and rang the doorbell. The small door was opened to show an attendant, and she showed him the embossed card that Sesshoumaru had given her a couple of weeks ago. To her astonishment, it worked, and she was inside the compound, following the attendant to the main building. The grounds were well kept and had beautiful trees and gardens that lay dormant under the thin layer of snow they had recieved the night before. But even in the dead of winter, the gardens were breathtaking. She couldn't wait to see them in spring. 

The attendant turned down a path to a smaller office building, and Rin saw there was a short man in a suit waiting for her. He was completely bald, and looked like he sucked on lemons for breakfast, but he bowed politely to her as dismissed the attendant. 

"Welcome to the home of Sesshoumaru-sama, Miss Rin. I am Jaken, and I will show you the necessary paperwork before we begin your training."

Rin decided she liked the lemon man. Smiling warmly she bowed in return. "Thank you, Jaken-san. I plan to work very hard!" 

Jaken gave a grumpy humph. "Yes, I certainly hope so. Sesshoumaru-sama is counting on you. Now follow me!" 

She followed him to the stairs and removed her shoes to step onto the wood. Jaken showed her wear to place her shoes and gave her slippers for inside, then lead her to what was obviously his own office. It was a mini museum, with pictures and artifacts that depicted the rich and noble history of the family that he served. 

Rin had to look in awe at the different frames, taking in the pictures from the wars and the family members who had fought. Several of the oldest pictures showed men in full samurai armor. 

"Wow... this is amazing..."

"Ahem!"

She smothered a laugh at his impatient cough and left her gazing to sit in front of the polished desk. Jaken had three pieces of paper in order, and a pen resting on a carved mahogany stand for her to sign with. 

Rin swallowed hard, and forced herself to read every line. It was mostly legal language, but she understood what it meant in a general way. It mentioned that her work at the shop was not to be interrupted, and except for the time required, she had her own time. At the end she saw the payment on completion of her duties, and her jaw dropped. That would send her to university... and possibly more. 

Jaken coughed again when he saw she was finished reading. "Sesshoumaru-sama requested that I add the condition that you may end the contract whenever you wish, and will be compensated for the time up until then."

Rin blinked in surprise, then found the line towards the end. "He did? What for?"

"He said it was better if you retained your autonomy." 

Jaken sounded like he wasn't sure if he agreed. Rin gave a laugh and took up the pen. Sesshoumaru always thought of things that she hadn't considered, but glad that he did. 

When her name was neatly signed right next to the elegant script that bore Sesshoumaru's name, Jaken took the paper from her and signed it as witness, adding an official looking seal to the document. No doubt he was used to doing this for his employer often. 

"Great!" Rin smiled brightly when he put the papers away. "What do we do now?"

Jaken made a few notes, and cleared his throat, coming around the desk to a low table nearby. "Now, we go over a tea ceremony."

It was a grueling three hours, where Rin felt like Jaken was trying to shove five hundred volumes of etiquette into her skull. But in the end she could recite to him the sequence of a tea ceremony and the proper bows and greetings. She went home that night utterly exhausted, but feeling accomplished. Now she had to get through a month of lessons until the Lunar New Year. 

She could do it. It shouldn't be that hard...

Jaken was bent on proving her wrong. She practiced bows, greetings, the proper thanks, eating in both western and traditional style clothes. Walking in high heels, which was definitely new and uncomfortable. How to greet the Lady Mother. How to greet a royal member. How to kneel properly and get up elegantly. How she was to show deference to Sesshoumaru as his "fiance". 

The list went on and on until Rin's head spun. But every time she felt overwhelmed, she thought of Jaken sucking on a lemon and that got her through the boring parts. 

But she didn't get to see much of Sesshoumaru, even being at his house. He was busy, Jaken always said. At work. He worked a lot. But sometimes Rin would glance his car returned as she left for the day, and she would wave happily, even if she couldn't tell if he ever waved back. Soon they would be spending a lot of time together, so she could be patient.

~~~~~

Sesshoumaru was enjoying a rare day at home, focusing on the calming task of calligraphy. The day was overcast, and there was a light dusting of snow in the air. Sesshoumaru sat on the outside, wearing comfortable robes, dipping his brush in the ink and watching it drift over the page. Days like this helped keep him steady. The chaos of work was so easily set aside, and he was allowed to exist as he wanted. 

The soft sound of padding feet interrupted his thoughts, and around the corner came a brightly colored butterfly with dark hair and pink spots on her cheeks. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said with excitement. He hadn't realized she was training with Jaken today. "Look what I just learned to do!" 

She held up a paper fan, the colors gold and red like her kimono. She paused just beside his table and cleared her throat, then dipped her knees and began a simple dance, opening and closing the fan in the right parts. It was a little clumsy, but the form was solid, and after a few minutes she was bowing at the end. From one second to the next she changed from a calm maiden to an excited girl

"Did you like it?" She asked before he could react. "Didn't I do well? Jaken-san taught me this dance yesterday, and I've been practicing! He said I catch on very quickly!" 

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how to respond. It was definitely an amateur attempt, but she sounded too proud of herself for him to shatter that. 

"You are improving."

Rin clutched her fan happily and settled on her knees next to him. She looked like she was ready to stay there. Didn't she see he was occupied? 

"Where is Jaken?" 

"Oh, I left him explaining about the cousins and how they are related to you. Boring stuff, but he thinks I ought to greet everyone by name!"

"So you gave him the slip."

Rin giggled. "He hasn't noticed that I left. He gets so involved with the family tree." 

Sesshoumaru shook his head and took up the brush again. If she was going to stay there, then he ought to practice painting with distractions. 

"What are you writing?"

Yes. He needs to get used to lots of distractions. 

"Haikus."

"Oh, lovely! Do you have a haiku about snow?"

He glanced up, the bright red of her kimono against the background snow was striking. Like red peonies popping throw the snow drifts. Her hair was pulled back, too, and there was a fresh flower dangling behind her ear. 

"I do." He changed paper, setting the wet one aside to dry. Then he laid the weights on the new one. 

"Can I watch?" 

"If you are silent."

For a wonder, she complied. She didn't even hum to disturb him. The brush strokes were even and precise. The haiku took form on the page, and he was sure it was one of his better works. 

"Wow," she breathed when he set the brush down. Did she stop breathing while he worked? "I never realized how incredible it is to watch a master."

Sesshoumaru gave a soft laugh at the flattery. "Hardly a master. But it calms me." He set the snow haiku aside, then tried to think of one about red.

"By the way," she began softly. "No one will believe we are engaged if we don't know anything about each other." 

His head came up, his attention entirely diverted this time. She was leaning against a pillar with her knees up, her hands clasped around them. She was smiling, as always, but her eyes were so deep. 

But she had a point. "What do you suggest?" He asked. 

"There is a game that couples play called 'twenty questions'!" 

"A game?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Rin nodded seriously. "We take turns asking questions about the other! What your favorite food is, or color, or what your dreams are, or what you fear most in the world! Its a way for us to get to know each other. It will be expected that you know my favorite things, at least."

Sesshoumaru tapped his chin, thinking it over. She could ask some very uncomfortable questions, but that didn't mean he had to answer. 

"Alright," he agreed. "You go first."

Rin hopped back to her knees and looked ready to burst. "What is your favorite flower?" 

He wasn't expecting that question to be first. "Must I have a favorite?" 

"Yes! Mine are sunflowers! Or daisies, I like them both. Daisies mean 'innocent'. I think they are cute." 

She slyly scooted forward an inch. "So? What is yours, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru felt a smile curl around his lips. Of all the questions she wanted to ask first... "Ask a question I can answer."

"What?! Don't you have a favorite?"

Red. On white. 

"That is a secret you must guess for yourself." 

Rin's face scrunched into a look of annoyed disappointment. "That's not fair! You're supposed to answer in this game!" 

"You are the gardener. Pick one for me." 

"No! I'll figure it out. You HAVE to have a favorite!" She sighed and leaned back. "Alright. Your favorite color."

Red. Or white. 

"Silver. When did you start working in the shop?"

"I dropped out of school so I could support myself. I've been working since sixteen. What do you like to eat for breakfast?" 

The way she casually spoke made him pause, but he kept his thoughts to himself. 

"Eggs benedict. Why a flower shop?"

"I knew the owner, who was a friend of my parents. She gave me the room above the shop to live in, and she makes sure no one bothers me. Did you like your father?"

Sesshoumaru jumped so hard his knee knocked against the table and the ink pot rattled. 

"I'm sorry," Rin immediately said. "That wasn't a nice question, you don't have to ans-"

"It's just a game," Sesshoumaru reminded himself, shaking his head. "My father was an accomplished and powerful man. I wanted to be like him growing up."

"How old were you when he died?" She asked softly, aware of the tenderness of this wound. 

"I was eight."

There was a moment of silence while the snow floated down. 

"My parents died when I was ten," Rin said. The fan lay still in her lap. "Mother was to cancer. Father to suicide. I stayed with a neighbor while I got through school. I cleaned their house for them." 

The snow floated softly. Sesshoumaru looked to see if she was crying, but her eyes were watching the garden. They were clear, but distant. It had happened so long ago she was barely affected, and yet the sorrow was still there, beneath the surface. 

"Sometimes I think they would be proud of me," she said. "But I think... so long as I am proud of myself, then I have nothing to worry about." 

Red, white. Floating snow. 

The breeze shifted towards them, and Rin shivered. 

"You're cold." 

"Eh? Oh, no it was just a bit-" 

He draped his thick outer robe over her kimono, the size enshrouding her in its depth. She looked shocked, but gripped the edges and pulled it around her. The robe was warm enough to make her cheeks pink. 

"Thank you," she whispered, unable to look at him. 

"Rin! Miss Rin! Where did you bury yourself this time you cheeky fox, when I find you I will make you practice bowing a hundred times!" 

Jaken appeared about the corner of the garden, and froze when he saw the two of them. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama! A thousand apologies! Rin is supposed to be in her lessons, but I must have nodded off and let her escape. Rin! Come now, you mustn't bother the master when he is busy!" 

"That's enough for today, Jaken." 

Both Jaken and Rin stared at him. 

"Enough... enough of what, my Lord?"

"Rin is having tea with me. Please bring a tray for both of us." 

Jaken nearly choked, but he recovered quickly, bowing low. "Yes, of course! I will bring it myself! Personally! At once!" He shot Rin a focused glare that dared her to mess up her manners with the Lord before rushing off to the kitchens. 

Rin giggled. "He is a good teacher. It's not his fault that family names are boring." She caught her breath, realizing she was insulting Sesshoumaru's family. 

But he didnt seem to notice. He was packing up his table and the papers and ink. The snow haiku went into a protective paper sleeve. It was a fine piece of art. 

"Let us test your skills," Sesshoumaru said, amused at how flustered Rin looked to be put on the spot. "And we have a game to finish, do we not?"

Rin sat up straight, his robe settling on her shoulders. "Yes!" 

It was an incredible hour, trading questions and enjoying tea. Sesshoumaru discovered he actually liked the company. When Rin left for home, in her normal clothes again, Sesshoumaru took out his paper and brushes again.

Red. A companion haiku to the snow. That one also went into the paper sleeve. Strange where he drew his inspiration from these days. 


	6. Lunar New Year

Rin watched the sun set behind the city buildings, her hands clenched her lap as the car drove her closer to the first test. She was wearing an elegant red gown with crawling vines and branches up the skirt, and her make up had been professionally done by a make up artist. Her hair had never felt so soft and fine, either. 

Jaken was driving the car, and he was too nervous to prattle about any last minute instructions. In fact, she could see him sweating from the back seat. That's right. Tonight would also be a reflection on his lessons. She would have to be on her best behavior. 

She didn't dare to lick her lips, lest she rub off the lipstick. She would have to keep her nervousness inside, and let it out later. 

Fun. She wanted to have some fun tonight. 

Jaken pulled the car up to a hotel where the outside was decorated with New Year signs, paper lanters, and the largest vases of flowers that Rin had ever seen. 

"Just stay calm, Rin," Jaken said in a shaky voice. "N-no need to be nervous! Just remember your lessons and... and..."

"I promise to make you proud, Jaken-san," Rin smiled. She really had grown fond of the lemon man. He had a sweet side to him that he didn't think she could see. 

The door opened, and a hand extended inside as an offering. Rin took the hand automatically, though she didn't think she needed help getting out of a car, it was the lady like thing to do. Only when she had stepped out did she realize the hand belonged to Sesshoumaru. 

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed. "It's you!"

"Who else would it be?" Sesshoumaru asked, his head tilted slightly. 

Rin laughed. "Oh, how silly of me. I expected a valet, that's all. I was told you would meet me in a waiting room."

"I saw the car pull up," he replied, pulling her away from the door so he could shut it. Jaken drove off, and Sesshoumaru placed Rin's arm in his elbow. "Are you ready?"

Rin took a look at the open doors. Streams of beautiful people were flowing in and out. There were voices and the distant tinkling of glass. Thr bright lights were overwhelming, but they reminded Rin of flowers. 

"Yes, I am."

He nodded at her calm answer. He appreciated a woman who didn't panic. Together they strode into the hotel, passing by others dressed in reds and golds. Sesshoumaru had on a black tux, but wore a bright red scarf over his shoulders. 

"You look very dashing," Rin said. With her standing right next to him, she had to crane her head back to look at him. He was so damn tall. 

"It's how I always look," he replied. "But if you mean the tuxedo, it is more stuffy than a kimono." 

Rin snickered. "Yes, I can see that you don't like it as much. How do you like my dress? Jaken-san picked it out!"

Sesshoumaru didn't even glance down. "It is appropriate for the occassion." 

Rin heaved a sigh. "We need to work on your compliments. A girl needs more than 'yes and no'. Next time tell me it brings out my eyes." 

"Does it?" He sounded perplexed, looking down at her. 

"No, but it's what men always say to women, regardless if it's true," Rin said with a matter of fact nod. "Or you know what? Just say I look beautiful tonight. Make sure you say it in front of someone else." 

Their conversation came to a halt as they approached the ball room. An attendant bowed to them and got their names, then turned to announce them. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho, and his fiance the Lady Rin!"

Rin gasped as hundreds of pairs of eyes turned towards them. The fancy dress began go feel hot. "Lady Rin? That's not my name!" She hissed to him in panic. 

"It is for the time being," he replied, just as softly. Then he was moving them forward, and Rin had to shove the discomfort aside to greet countless people who all wanted to get to know her. 

Word traveled quickly through the ballroom. Rin didn't dare try and keep all the names straight, but thankfully Jaken had prepared her for the most important ones. She bowed courteously to each one, expressing gratitude and amazement for being there. She thanked everyone who congratulated her on the engagement. 

From across the room, a particular set of eyes watched her. Rin only made contact with them once, but she was certain she recognized the white hair and smooth face. No one else could bear such resemblance to Sesshoumaru. 

It had to be his mother. 

He didn't seem to be in any particular haste to make it to her. In fact they barely traveled ten feet for thirty minutes, greeting people and listening to their well wishes. Quite a few women even chided Sesshoumaru for breaking their hearts. 

Finally Rin had had enough. She tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve. "Dearest, we have been here some time, and I haven't had anything to drink. I'll be alright on my own." 

Sesshoumaru hesitated, uncertain if he should leave her side. But he nodded and went to fetch them some glasses. 

Rin clasped her hands behind her back and waited, humming a little tune. It didn't take long before the bait was taken.

"So there you are. I was beginning to believe you were a figment of his imagination."

Rin turned to smile brightly at the lady who approached. She was dazzling, in a full red gown that showed age hadn't touched her except for the iconic white hair. Rin felt very small next to her, but she kept her back straight and bowed perfectly.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Taisho," Rin said politely. "I have been looking forward to it." 

"Hmm. You have good manners at least. What is your name, child?" 

"My name is Rin, ma'am." 

"Oh please, I am not old enough for that. Call me Kimi-sama." 

Rin bowed again. It was an honor. 

"And where did you meet Sesshoumaru again?" 

"Oh, he bought flowers in my shop!"

The lady's face went stony. "A shop?"

Rin's happy smile never faltered. "That's right! He needed an arrangement for a headstone, and I gave him the best we had to offer! And because he looked so lonely i offered to accompany him. He kept coming back, then, and well..." Rin trailed off with a becoming blush. "It all happened so fast, really." 

"Fascinating," Kimi-sama said in an even tone. "I didn't think my son was capable of showing emotions." 

"Leave her alone, Mother." 

"Sesshoumaru!" Kimi-sama turned to greet her son, her irritation instantly wiped away by a pleading look. "It took you forever to come and greet me, you insolent boy! I had to introduce myself to your fiance!" 

Ignoring her, Sesshoumaru handed a tall flute glass with golden liquid in it to Rin, who sniffed it with suspicion. 

"This is Rin. Rin, this is my mother." 

"We were having a conversation about you," Rin said coyly, holding the glass so delicately so she wouldn't break it. Thank goodness Jaken had taught her how to hold a glass. 

"She was telling me how you met each other," Kimi-sama said with the same stony voice as before. It was amazing how quickly her moods changed. "Is this a joke, Sesshoumaru?" 

"I assure you, I wouldn't dare make a joke out of this," Sesshoumaru replied, just as cold. His hand rested on Rin's shoulder. "You said I had to get married. You didn't mention specifics." 

"I didn't think I had to." 

Rin interrupted. "I know I'm not the ideal wife, but I will work hard to meet his standards! Thank you for welcoming me."

Rin was so polite, and her bow was perfect, that it shut the lady's mouth instantly. She gave a last disapproving twist of her mouth before she shook it off and smiled. 

"Well, in that case! I would like to invite my future daughter in law to tea with me. We have a lot to discuss, don't we?"

She moved on then, leaving Rin and Sesshoumaru alone. Rin felt the hand on her shoulder relax, and she looked up to see his sigh of relief. Taking the initiative, she pulled him to the edge of the ballroom where they could speak in private. 

"That went well!" She said with excitement. "I think I survived in one piece. But should I go to tea with her?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead. "You can't refuse. Just be careful."

Rin softly laughed. "I can see why you needed someone to protect you from her."

"I beg your pardon?"

Rin forgot what she was holding and took a sip of the champagne, then nearly choked. "It tickles! Ugh, you drink this stuff? I thought you were bringing me water!"

"You asked for a drink." 

It was Rin's turn to sigh. "I don't usually drink alcohol, that's all. I've had maybe two drinks in my life. I'm sorry for not being more clear." 

Sesshoumaru took the glass from her. "That is alright. I will bring something more appropriate." 

"No wait!" Rin took the glass back. Screwing her face up she took another sip. "Ack! I have to get used to it! There are tons more parties, and I can't be the only baby with water!" 

She took one more sip, but then felt a little nauseas. "I haven't had anything to eat," she confessed. 

So Sesshoumaru lead her over to the tables laden with gorgeous and delicious food. Rin didn't know what to choose first, but she had a blast trying new foods she had only dreamed of! More people approached while she was occupied, and Rin had more conversations with people who would barely notice her on the street. At least she learned many different things about Sesshoumaru. 

These were business partners, some school buddies. Others family friends. One or two distant cousins. They all had stories of Sesshoumaru's accomplishments, all of them eager to show his fiance how important they were to him. Rin thought it was all very shallow. Not a single one seemed to be a real friend. 

All the time she talked to them, Sesshoumaru was by her side. He said little, but that didn't bother anyone. They were used to his ways, and some were excited that Sesshoumaru had a talkative fiance that made up for it. 

Rin gave as many details of their engagements as was asked of her, sometimes making up things on the spot, but it was a fun game to stay ahead of the questions. That was far easier than she expected. 

Sometime later, Rin started to feel a heaviness in her limbs and her eyes. She gave a mighty yawn that cracked her jaw. 

"What time is it?" She asked. 

"It is close to midnight," Sesshoumaru replied. His hand guided her to a chair. "I will have Jaken bring the car around. I usually only stay an hour at events like this. You can go home now." 

"Oh no, I'm fine! Even the champagne is starting to taste good." 

He didn't believe her. She didn't believe herself. Her eyes were really heavy. So she didn't argue when he took her arm and lead them to the front doors, the cool night air washing over her flushed face. 

"I had so much fun, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said with a loopy smile. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Next time you will be limited to one glass."

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"No. You are sleepy, that is all."

"Oh." 

The car pulled around, and Jaken came out to open the door for her. Rin realized she would be going home alone, just like she came. She didn't know why she felt disappointed. 

"Until next time," she said, bowing goodnight. 

The same hand that took her out also helped her back in. It was so warm, she noticed. 

"Until next time," Sesshoumaru said. Rin smiled, leaning back against the seat. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was his silver hair blowing in the breeze. 

She hoped he was proud of her


	7. I could have danced all night

How to describe the weeks that followed the Lunar New Year? If Rin could have chosen any word, it would have been "flurry". Rin was so busy on the days she spent with Sesshoumaru, pretending to be his fiance, that on her days off she often slept more than she intended to, but she always got up in time to work in the shop.

The world of the rich and noble was dazzling, but lacking in a wholesome way that drove Rin to take care of the plants and flowers in the shop with a renewed fervor. There was something about the living, breathing green things that grounded her, after all the stares and questions and vague judgemental looks and barbs.

Sesshoumaru had promised that Rin could be herself, and that is exactly what she did. It was known that she was a shop girl, and yes, she was still working. Many of the people she spoke to didn't understand this decision, but she smiled and told them it allowed her to keep her independence, at least until they were married. 

When was the wedding? Oh, they hadn't set a date yet. They were waiting for an auspicious sign. 

Would she have a child right away? Perhaps, but they really wanted to travel a little first. Rin was looking forward to seeing countries outside of Japan. It was a golden opportunity. 

Where would they spend their honeymoon? Sesshoumaru wanted a mountain getaway, where they would not be disturbed. Rin said she looked forward to cooking local cuisine. 

The fact that she cooked for herself also boggled the nobles. Her humble existence made Rin laugh inside every time their eyes widened at any normal, every day detail she let slip. Rin didn't particularly mind. She knew she would eventually leave this world, so the shake up that her presence caused wouldn't affect her. They would forget about her soon enough. 

Only one person's memory mattered to her, and he barely spoke at all. 

Growing up, Rin had made friends with a cat. It was a neighborhood tabby, and he wasn't very friendly. He would sit close enough for Rin to touch him, but every time she tried, he would hiss and swipe with his claws. Eventually he let her touch him, but not on the days when he felt contrary. Rin had gotten very good at reading his moods, and knew when to ask and when to leave alone. 

It was the same with Sesshoumaru. Rin rode to the events alone in the car with Jaken and meet her 'fiance', fully dressed and made up and ready to please the guests and diffuse any attempts to ensnare him in other engagements. Which happened more often than to her liking. Even with a fiance on his arm, other eligible women hadn't given up that he wasn't available anymore. 

The first time that Rin saw any sort of interest in Sesshoumaru was when she arrived at a flower viewing, dressed in a traditional kimono. It was green and blue, with birds embroidered long the sleeves and the skirt. The obi was silver. She stepped out of the car, checked her hair, and practically danced over to where Sesshoumaru was waiting. She no longer wobbled in the shoes, which she felt proud of. 

After greeting him with her usual cheerfulness, and remarking on his own attire, Sesshoumaru surprised her by slowly turning her around, then lifted her chin. Viewing her. 

"The kimono suits you very well."

Rin hid a blush. "Sesshoumaru-sama, we talked about this." 

His lips twitched at the reminder. "Forgive me." He lifted her hand to his lips, bending to place a brief kiss on her knuckles, causing her obi to constrict. "You look lovely today, Rin."

Oh, if only he would say her name like that forever. 

"Th-thank you..." She murmured, for once at a loss for words. She walked by his side in a daze, only shaking herself out to greet the Lady Kimi and the host of the party. 

The garden was spectacular, even in the early days of spring. Flowers were just beginning to unfurl, some of them native, and some foreign. The chief gardener was a man of many talents, and everywhere Rin looked the shapes and colors were pleasing. 

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She cried, forgetting herself. They had just crossed a bridge, and she had spotted something bright. "Look at that one! Oh, I need a closer look!" 

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and pulled. All she wanted was to share the flowers with him. Together they left the bridge in a hurry until Rin stopped before a flower bed with bushes covered with bursts of blue and purple orbs. 

"Hydrangeas! The color can change depending on the kind of metal in the soil! There must be two different plots for there to be both blue and purple!" 

"Rin," his soft voice said. Was that a reprimand?

Rin glanced back in surprise, and saw Sesshoumaru was looking at their hands, still entwined. Flushing brightly, Rin dropped his hand like a hot coal. 

"Oh, I am- sorry, I didn't mean-" 

They were interrupted by an older man who came and bowed cordially to them both. "Your fiance is knowledgeable about plants and their needs," he said, introducing himself as the head gardener, a place of honor. He was responsible for the aesthetically pleasing flower beds. 

Sesshoumaru nodded back, while Rin bowed. "She teaches me a great many things," Sesshoumaru said in return. 

Rin glanced up. Was that praise? She was beginning to understand the meaning behind his words. 

"Tell me, young lady, what else have you noticed about my flowers?" The gardener asked. Since he was friendly and didn't care about her status, Rin pointed out the things she had noticed, praising his choices of plants in each bed that would successfully fit in with each other. 

By the time she and gardener finished talking, he was very impressed, and congratulated Sesshoumaru before wandering off to find the Lady Kimi and the host to brag on Sesshoumaru's fiance. 

Once they were alone, Rin bit her lip, realizing she hadn't corrected her mistake. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I wanted to show you the flowers and forgot that I couldn't-" 

"Do not let it worry you, Rin." 

She searched his face for any malice, but he was gazing at the hydrangeas. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I like it when you enjoy yourself. And you gave a good impression."

Rin beamed. Another praise! AND he said he liked something that she did! Her heart hadn't settled down even a little when they retired inside for refreshments. He didn't speak much, but when he did, his words made her heart soar. 

They stepped inside the host's parlor where the tea and refreshments were laid out, and that's where Rin saw it. 

The flower arrangement. 

In retrospect, Rin couldn't believe the audacity she had, but in the moment, all she could think about was how garish the colors were, and if she only moved them around a little they would fit so much better and be more pleasing to everyone in the room. 

Of course Sesshoumaru didn't see her. She moved all on her own. Slipping away from his side to the opposite end of the room. It was a large arrangement in a vase on an antique dresser.

It called her. 

Rin studied it for a moment. Then her hands moved. The blues were too loud in front. They needed to be the backdrop. The light greens just needed to be spread out, framing the golds and yellows that were the flowers. Much better! Now if only she had a few branches on the sides, then it would truly be elegant! 

"Is she trying to insult the host?" A nasty voice said behind her. 

Rin froze. She glanced over her shoulder. The entire room was watching her. 

Ice poured into her veins. This was a breech of etiquette that no amount of bowing could get her out of. She didn't dare look at Sesshoumaru, she had already shamed him, in front of everyone no less!

Rin crumpled into a bow, just waiting for someone to toss her out, when another voice spoke up. 

"Actually... I think she fixed it." Rin's head shot up. The head gardener approached the desk, looking over the arrangement with a discerning eye, then nodded. "I gave this arrangement to an apprentice, but I did not check his work. Now that I see what Lady Rin has done to it, I believe her creative vision is more in line with the plants chosen. I must bring this up with my apprentice, and explain where he went wrong."

The room murmured with voices, some in astonishment, and others in discontent. No one liked being shown up by a commoner. But maybe some of them didn't mind. 

Sesshoumaru strode over, his steady hand landing on Rin's shoulder. Relieved that he wasn't angry, she leaned against him, feeling boneless and weak. She had escaped disaster by the skin of her teeth. 

"Where did you study, Lady Rin?" The gardener asked me a soft smile, seeing her relief. 

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I don't have any formal studies, but I used to watch my grandmother make arrangements when she was alive. She was famous, I think?" 

The gardener smiled brighter. "And who was your grandmother?" 

"Oh, Hikaru-san." 

A gasp made Rin turn and see Lady Kimi's astonished face. "Hikaru-san? THE Hikaru-san? The one who made arrangements for the Emperor?" 

Rin felt Sesshoumaru stiffen next to her. What did that mean? She couldn't see his face to figure it out. 

"Um, y-yes, I believe so," Rin replied, suddenly shy and nervous. What was that light in the lady's eyes? Why couldn't they just talk like regular people? "She died when I was young, but I have pictures, and I remember some of her lessons. It's why I like working in a flower shop so much." 

The gardener bowed politely to her. "Then her talent has truly been passed on to her granddaughter. Thank you for the beautiful arrangement, Lady Rin."

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was shoved aside and replaced by his mother, who wrapped her arm around Rin's shoulders, pulling her towards the group around the tables. 

"My dear, it is high time you came to visit me! We haven't had our tea yet, have we? Well, I have been very busy, but you must come this week! I'll send a car to get you, we have so much to discuss!" 

The sudden change frightened her, but when Rin looked back to Sesshoumaru for help, his face was pale and closed, looking more worried than she had ever seen him, even more than the day he proposed in the shop. 

"Oh- of course!" She replied, drawn into a conversation where she didn't want to be. But she was trapped now, with Lady Kimi introducing her around to others and mentioning her grandmother with every other sentence. Rin wanted to crawl into a bush and disappear. 

There was no escaping it now. She had tea with the lady to get through in one piece. 


	8. A Mother's Love

Rin had to check in with Sesshoumaru before going to tea with his mother. When he had escorted her to the car, she knew he was nervous, but he said nothing. Typical of a man. She would have to bring it up first. 

So she showed up to his house, unannounced, and waited with Jaken until he got home. Jaken was more nervous than she was, after learning about the near disaster at the flower viewing, and was trying to renew her etiquette for the upcoming tea with the Lady. His dress shirt was soaked with sweat by the time Sesshoumaru's car pulled through the gate. 

He implored Rin to wait until Sesshoumaru had called for her, but she was off immediately, racing through the garden to the main building. She was on the steps when he strode up, a hand in his jacket pocket. He stopped when he saw her, but his emotions were closed off to her. 

That wouldn't do. 

"I'm sorry for bothering you," Rin began. "But I thought we should talk before I go to your mother's house." 

Sesshoumaru considered. His long fingers unbuttoned his jacket. "Jaken," he called, and the man popped up from nowhere, catching the jacket he took off. "Bring us some tea in the parlor." 

He lead the way inside, and Rin slipped off her shoes to follow him. The house was separated into traditional and western style rooms, and he turned to the right to a parlor that had plush chairs and polished wooden tables. On the wall was an embroidered crane in a stretched frame. 

"Have a seat," he instructed, pulling a chair out for her. She sat on the edge, feeling as skittish as a deer, trying to read his body language from the corner of her eyes. 

"Did you have a stressful day?" 

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"You are more tense than usual."

He sat across from her, his head tilted slightly. "It is curious that you notice. That is something most people miss." 

"I notice," she murmured. "And I wanted to assure you that I will do my best at your mother's. I won't give away your plan, or- or mess up! If I can set you at ease, I want to reassure you!"

The silence stretched between them. Rin noticed there was a grandfather clock in the corner. The tick ticking was grating on her nerves while she waited for him to speak. 

Finally Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. "I don't have any doubts on your abilities. If I did, I would not allow you to go by yourself."

Rin's shoulders dropped. "Oh." He had faith in her. Should it make her this warm inside? 

"I am more concerned about my mother. She is... overbearing."

The twist in his mouth made Rin giggle. "I did notice when she wouldn't even let you have me back at the party."

Sesshoumaru sighed and released the pressure in his tie. Rin clutched her hands together tightly under the table. 

"She was more interested in me after learning about my grandmother," Rin said. 

He nodded. "And that is the problem. Before, she was content to keep you in the shadows, hoping that I would come to my senses. Now she has a reason to keep you." 

"K-keep me?" Rin swallowed. 

"Yes. She will pry you for details. She will try to plan ahead for things we are not actually interested in doing. My advice is to let her. It will make her happy for the moment."

Being reminded that this wasn't going to last actually made a weight drop in Rin's stomach. That was stupid. She needed to firmly tell herself to knock it off. She certainly didn't want that woman for a mother in law. 

"Ok," she replied softly. Jaken came in with the tea tray, but she only took a cookie and nibbled on it.

"Are you upset with me?" He looked confused. "For... for grabbing her attention. I didn't mean to." 

"Why didn't you tell me about your grandmother?" He asked. 

Rin winced. "It wasn't relevant. And I sort of... forgot. It's not like my father ever used her name to give us an advantage. He- he wanted to do things without her help."

"Then you cannot be blamed," he replied. "If anything, it falls on me to bear the brunt of her disappointment."

"Should I make her like me?" 

Sesshoumaru didn't answer at first, which made Rin nervous. Every time she thought she understood, everything seemed so confusing. 

"Be yourself," Sesshoumaru said, handing her a cup of tea. "Don't let her intimidate you. Now tell me how the shop is doing. Sometimes I miss visiting."

Rin perked up. He missed visiting? Truly?? The change of subjects did wonders, and her droopy demeanor melted away as she chattered away at him about the bouquets she had made for customers. They spent an hour together, until Rin realized she needed to be home and make dinner. She waved at him from the gate, skipping off into the golden light, feeling more at ease than before. The visit has done her good. 


	9. Mat Hatter

Rin stared at the magnificent house before her. It was certainly grand, but she secretly thought it was a little over the top. She clutched her purse string, her hand slipping inside to feel the cool wooden box that had just been given to her. 

"A gift for you from the Lord," Jaken had said. "He said it would impress the Lady Mother." 

Rin glanced backwards, where Jaken was standing by the car, encouraging her forward. Then realized if she didn't take the first step, then she never would. She squares her shoulders, breathed in deeply, and thought of a cool water lily, floating on a pool. There. She was calm. 

The butler showed her inside, his grim face matching the surroundings. The house was beautiful, but Rin's heels clicked ominously in the silence. She tries to imagine Sesshoumaru growing up here, or any children at all, and found it nearly impossible. No wonder he hardly spoke. It felt stifling, like speech was not encouraged. 

For the second time Rin thought it was a good thing that this woman would never be her mother in law. 

But the parlor she was shown into was light and airy, with modern furniture that was more welcoming than a mausoleum. There Rin found Sesshoumaru's mother waiting, and they greeted each other formally before taking their seats. 

"It is good to welcome you into my home at last," the Lady said with a measured smile that didn't touch her eyes. "We have much to discuss." 

A servant poured the tea for them. 

"Thank you, Lady Kimi," Rin replied, bowing in her chair. "I am honored to be here."

The Lady gestured for her to take a cup, and Rin picked up the painted porcelain, inhaling the scent. 

"Oh, this is oolong, isn't it?" Rin asked.

"You know your teas," Lady Kimi said with a slight tone of approval. "Was your grandfather a famous tea maker, by chance?" 

Rin snorted at the ridiculous notion. "Not at all. The only famous relative I can claim is my grandmother. Everyone else is ordinary, I'm afraid."

"What a pity. It would have elevated you even further. But no matter." 

Rin frowned slightly, but quickly smoothed her features. She had to be calm and not let the old woman get to her. A lily on a pad. 

"Now, tell me again how you met my son. I want all the details."

Rin took in a breath and began her tale, but was quickly interrupted by needling questions. It was clear that the lady was sniffing for any inconsistencies, and Rin was hard pressed to remember every detail she had divulged in the past. Thankfully she had kept everything as close to the truth as possible, and only added the embellished trip to the graveyard. Finally Lady Kimi was satisfied with the story, and Rin had to eat two cookies and a sandwich to buy herself time. 

"But your engagement was very swift, wasn't it?" 

Rin finished her cup of tea and reached for the pot, only for it to be snatched by white gloved hands, and she had to wait patiently for the servant to finish pouring. At least Jaken let her pour her own tea, she thought bitterly. 

"It was, my Lady. Sesshoumaru-sama is very shy when it comes to personal matters, but once he confessed, we felt no need to waste time with dating for an extended period. We thought an engagement would make it clear that we were serious." 

Lady Kimi hummed doubtfully. Rin took her eyes off of the woman and looked around the room. 

"What was he like as a child?" She asked, her lips twitching. "Did he get dirty a lot? Or did he hate playing outside?"

"I don't recall," Lady Kimi replied, shattering Rin's ideas of forming a bond. "He was taken care of, and he wasn't a bother. He performed his duties well and recieved the top grades in school, as expected. I have high hopes for him in taking over the company."

Rin bit her lip, reaching into her bag and pulling out the wooden box. She noticed a picture of a young man in a training yukata and a kendo sword. It was too old to be Sesshoumaru. 

"What was your husband like?" Rin asked, realizing that was the likely identity. "Does Sesshoumaru-sama take after him?" 

Lady Kimi shot Rin an irritated glance, then pointed straight at her. "Where did you get that?" 

Startled, Rin nearly dropped the lacquered fan that she had taken out. It was hand painted paper, and the motif was butterflies. "Uh... it was a gift. To me. From-"

"Yes, it's obvious who it is from," Lady Kimi snapped. She leaned back and wiped her face of emotion. "It is a family heirloom. He wouldn't have given it to just anyone."

Rin felt her hands start to sweat. An heirloom? Was she supposed to give it back? Then it wasn't a real gift? She held it close to her chest. She didn't want to give it back, but how could she possibly keep it? 

"Toga Taisho was highly sought after," Lady Kimi continued, as if she hadn't taken any notice of the fan at all. 

Rin's jaw dropped. They were going to change the subject just like that?! 

"Our marriage was arranged by our parents, but it was a good match." Her eyes had a far away look to them. "He was attentive and kind, I suppose. For a man who loved his work as much as his family. When Sesshoumaru was born he was in the hospital waiting for me to come out." 

Rin couldn't fathom this woman holding a tiny newborn. But she listened intently, thinking she may get some insight to Sesshoumaru's childhood. 

"And he was a good father? Did he like playing with Sesshoumaru?" 

"Play?" Lady Kimi tilted her head, in the same way her son would. "He was proud of his son. As he should be. Is playing a thing that normal fathers do?" 

Rin's laughed softly and nodded her head. "I have many good memories of my father playing hide and seek with me in my grandmother's house. No, I don't suppose Sesshoumaru-sama played hide and seek in this house." 

"Oh, we did not live here then. We had the Kyoto estate. We wanted Sesshoumaru to be surrounded by his heritage. We took him to the theater quite often, and the shrines. The best schools as well." 

Rin smiled, happy to be the listener to real memories. It made Sesshoumaru more of a person, and less of a marble statue. "And what was his favorite thing to study?"

"I don't recall."

Rin sighed. So much for that. 

"Have you given a thought to what schools your children will attend? They have to be the best for their advancement, you know."

Rin flushed slightly. "Oh well... we haven't discussed yet..." 

Oh dear, now she was thinking of Sesshoumaru with a toddler on his knee, reading poetry or teaching them calligraphy. The image wouldn't leave her head. 

Lady Kimi was still talking. "Well, I have decided." She snapped her fingers and the servant stepped forward to pour her another cup. "I have examined the evidence and I can only conclude that my son is not taking me to be a fool and is actually planning to marry you. The matter of your birth was the most concerning factor, but with the confirmation of your esteemed grandmother, it will be an acceptable match."

Rin tried not to choke. Was she supposed to thank her?? A lily. A lily on a pad. On a pond. 

On fire. 

"We have so much to plan! Now, I know you haven't picked a date, but I shall make all the preparations for the traditional ceremony! Now, it's more fashionable to have a modern reception..."

Rin let her continue without adding very much to the woman's fantasies. She practiced her breathing, waving the priceless fan to keep the illusion of a lily in her mind. If she could shatter something inside this tomb like house, it would be the porcelain cups that she wasn't allowed to fill on her own. 

More than ever she was glad that Sesshoumaru had escaped from this woman's clutches. And she would do anything she could to help him stay free. 


	10. Texts

The phone pinged. 

It never pinged at this hour. 

Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock on his desk, then back at his phone. Jaken was in the office outside, and would speak through the intercom if needed. If any business partners were to call, they would always alert his secretary first. 

The only other person who had this number was...

He unlocked the phone. 

A picture of bright posies greeted him, with the caption of "Good morning! The sun is out, and these guys are happy!"

It was Rin. Why on earth was she texting him if it wasn't an emergency? 

He texted back. 

Sess: [What are you doing?]

Rin: [sending you pictures of the shop! You said you missed it!]

Had she taken that literally? He had meant it, but he didn't recall asking for pictures, or early morning texts. 

The phone pinged. 

Rin: [am I interrupting anything?]

Sess: [no, not at all.]

Rin: [oh good! Look what else we got today!]

After a minute, the picture of a bouquet of white roses appeared. 

Rin: [they are for a client. White roses means "affection", but not in a romantic way!] 

Sess: [they have different meanings?]

Rin: [oh yes! Isn't that neat?] 

After another minute, a third picture loaded. This time it was a red type of flower, that she labeled a Snapdragon. 

Rin: [is this your favorite??]

Sesshoumaru smiled, amused.

Sess: [not quite.]

Rin: [Grr! I'll figure it out!]

After five minutes of no further texts, Sesshoumaru went back to his work. He was focused as always, but a doodle of a snapdragon ended up on the corner of his note pad. 

The following day had more texts. They were meaningless, mostly. She sent pictures of the shop and said silly things like "have a good meeting!" And "My favorite coffee is a caramel latte, what is yours?" His short answers didn't seem to bother her, and it didn't matter how long it took for him to text back. She even sent emojis with the texts, making them even sillier. But it didn't matter if they were going to a party that day or not, Rin always had a picture of a new flower for him, asking if it was his favorite. 

He always replied with a no. It didn't matter how many she sent. She would never guess.

The report from the tea visit with his mother had been reassuring. She still believed that he and Rin were getting married. Jaken had reported that the fan had convinced her, as he was certain it would. Sesshoumaru didn't need to talk to Rin on days they weren't going to parties. 

But he didn't ask her stop sending the texts. 

One morning Sesshoumaru noticed it was almost half past nine. He frowned at his phone, and the empty inbox. That was strange. Rin usually texted by now. He waited patiently until ten o'clock. Nothing. 

Sesshoumaru punched the intercom. "Jaken, has there been any word from Rin?"

"From Rin, my Lord? No, she is at the shop as always, as my sources tell me." His sources were private detectives that Rin didn't know about, charged with keeping her safety and privacy. 

Sesshoumaru waited another hour, but there was still no text. This was ridiculous. "I'm going out for lunch." He grabbed his jacket and stalked from his office, ignoring Jaken's reminders about a lunch appointment. It could be rescheduled. Something must have happened to Rin. 

He strode down the familiar streets, making the turn down the smaller alley until he stopped at the flower shop. It was packed with people. He couldn't even squeeze inside, and he ended up waiting by the curb until the crowd subsided. 

An old woman with a broom came and closed the door, turning the sign to read "out for lunch". 

Ignoring the sign, Sesshoumaru stepped inside, the bell ringing his announcement. 

"Sorry, but it's lunch time!" The old woman snapped. "I don't mind the business, but even a shop keeper has to eat!" 

Sesshoumaru looked around the shop. It was half empty of plants. Like a wind storm had taken them all away. "My apologies, but I am looking for Rin."

The old woman finally turned and looked him up and down, a hand on her sturdy hip. "Ah. You must be her man. Yes, she told me about you. Don't worry, I can keep my mouth shut. I am Kaede, don't bother with an honorific."

He felt put out. He hadn't asked for her name. "Where is Rin?" 

"Well you missed her! We've been so damn busy we ran out of glass vases, so I sent her to the glassblower down the street to replenish our stores. It's been crazy since someone let slip that Hikaru-san's granddaughter is working here and making arrangements with the same talent in her blood."

She glared at Sesshoumaru, as if it was all his fault for Rin's identity getting out. 

"That girl was just as happy being herself, you know. Didn't have to shove a famous persona on her."

Ah. That explained matters. "It was not my doing," he replied, looking around again. "She must like the attention." 

"Bah! The only thing that girl cares about is bringing smiles to people's faces. She would happily do that and stay anonymous. When have you smiled for her, anyway?"

She jabbed the broom handle at him, and Sesshoumaru took a step back. "Me?"

"Am I talking to anyone else? That girl is running herself ragged for you, the least you can do is give her a smile now and then! It's the only thing she wants, and the only thing she will never ask you for!" 

This was ridiculous. If Rin was not here, then he was not going to stay for a lecture. "I will not take up anymore of your time." 

"Let yourself out! I have to make this shop presentable before the next horde of people trample all over my carefully arranged vines." 

He left the cranky woman behind, his boots stepping onto the street once more. He wandered back to his office, lost in thought. Even if she was busy, she could have texted him. His mornings felt incomplete without a text. But he couldn't ask her for them, or she would know he wanted them. Morning texts were not in her contract, so she wasn't obliged to send them, either. 

He forgot to take a lunch, and for the rest of the afternoon he was distracted. 

The phone stayed silent. 


	11. Hell on Heels

Tonight was a fancy dinner. They were Rin's least favorite type of parties. The fancy dresses that she wore were nice, but the heels were torture. She wished she could wear flats, but Jaken had nearly swallowed his tongue when she suggested it. 

Tonight was a black tie event. So she was wearing a fashionable black dress that showed off more of her shoulders than she was comfortable with, and a golden choker around her neck that felt heavy every time she swallowed.

Simple flowers suited her better, but it was still fun to dress up now and then. If only she could throw away these awful shoes! 

Something was off tonight. She had felt it the moment she had emerged from the car. Sesshoumaru had greeted her as always, but his hand didn't linger, and he walked beside her as if she didn't exist. 

She hated feeling invisible to him. 

By the time they had settled down to dinner, she knew that something was wrong. He barely looked at her, even when they were having the same conversation. She wasn't sure if he was angry or just disappointed. Either one was disastrous. 

Rin wracked her brain during the appetizers, trying to figure out what had upset him. She couldn't ask him in the middle of dinner, but she couldn't stop the worry. Had his mother said something? Maybe it wasn't about her at all, and it was about work? 

There was a break in the conversation, and Rin dropped her napkin into his lap. "I have to visit the restroom," she said firmly, her tone suggesting something deeper. "I'm afraid of getting lost, could you show me where it is?" 

She worried he would refuse, but Sesshoumaru courteously got up and escorted her from the dining room and down the hall. Once they had turned a corner, and where alone in an alcove behind a heavy curtain, Rin faced him, her hands gripping his sleeves. 

"What is wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama? Am I doing something wrong? Do you hate the dress I am wearing? Did I say something embarrassing?"

He was taken aback by her onslaught. "Are you-? No, you are performing perfectly, as always."

"Then why are you acting like you don't want to be seen with me?" She said, working working keep her voice down. It wouldn't do to be overheard. She could feel the burning in her eyes and panicked, trying to wipe her eyes with her manicured fingers because she had left her clutch at the table. If her make up got messed up she would hear it from Jaken. 

A soft cloth was pressed to her hand. Of course Sesshoumaru had a handkerchief. 

"I'm sorry," she murmured, blinking hard to make the tears stop. "That was so silly of me. It's probably not even about me, you're thinking about work, or- or something."

"I didn't meant to upset you." 

She blinked up, surprised to see the softest expression on his face. He tilted her chin up and dabbed her cheeks with the handkerchief. 

"I... am not used to another person being so perceptive of my moods," he explained. "Often times it doesn't matter how I act. It's always interpreted as cold or distant. No one has rightly guessed when I am upset. Forgive me, Rin." 

Rin felt she might float through the ceiling. "So you are upset."

No, not upset. Sheepish. He straightened up, clearing his throat and tucking the handkerchief away. 

"I went to the shop yesterday." 

"Oh! Really? When? I didn't see you!" 

"You were gone to the glassblowers."

Rin smothered a laugh. "Is that why Kaede was more grumpy than usual? What did she say to you?" 

Sesshoumaru picked up a stray lock of her dark hair and stroked his between his thumb and forefinger. "She said you had been busy."

Rin groaned. "It was insane. Someone must have told people about my grandmother. Suddenly I had orders up to my ears, and I couldn't make bouquets fast enough. It was fun, but tiring. I had five minutes to eat lunch."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You didn't eat?"

"Oh, well, Kaede bought us some steamed buns..."

"Is that why you didn't text me?" 

She stared. If she hadn't seen his lips move, she wouldn't have believed it was a question he would have ever asked. Was this all just a tantrum? She should have felt angry for his behavior, and yet the knowledge of why made her too weak to be angry.

"Did you miss my texts?" 

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He was too focused on the lock of her hair. They were standing awfully close behind the curtain. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She tugged on his sleeve. "You have to tell me when you're lonely." 

He dropped her hair, frowning, but she didn't let go of his sleeve. 

"You can't treat me like I can read your mind. If you want something from me, you have to say it."

"It is not in your contract to-"

"To be nice to you? I added that part in when you weren't looking. Sorry, you've already signed it." He looked like he almost believed her, and she laughed. "How about I promise to text you the next time to let you know I am busy, and I won't be able to talk like I normally do. If you can promise to let me know when you like or dislike something. Is that a deal?"

His hesitant nod made her smile wider. It was a simple thing to ask for. She liked simple. Rin checked her make up in the dark window and found it wasn't even a little messed up. Maybe she was getting the hang of this. 

"Alright, let's get back to dinner before they miss us." She took his arm in hers, and this time when they walked she felt the hovering attention that she had been missing. Oh yes, she existed now. He wouldn't be able to pretend she was invisible again. 

They got through the dinner, and everything had improved. Rin was able to talk and laugh with delight, knowing that his eyes were constantly watching her. He was a silent but strong presence, one that she was constantly aware of. When she turned to share a joke, he was always there, sometimes giving his soft nod of amusement that made her beam. 

After dinner there was mingling in the lobby, and Rin quickly learned that her body had a limit to these parties. The heels were her undoing. The unfamiliar shoes had worn a hole into her left ankle, and she had to take careful steps not to reveal her pain. Thankfully the dinner was winding down, and she was almost to the car, and safety. 

"Rin, you're limping." 

"What? Oh no! Everything is fine! I'm fine!"

Sesshoumaru's angry frown stopped her. "Didn't you make me promise to speak about things I did not like?" 

Rin was caught. "Uh, yes?" 

"I dislike your limping. What is the matter?" 

Rin sighed in defeat. She sat on a bench and removed her left shoe, then showed him the heel. "It's just a blister. It will be fine. I'm not used to wearing heels, and I've been standing for an hour and..."

Her words trailed off. Sesshoumaru had knelt down to examine her foot. His cool fingers held her foot delicately, searching the break in the skin. The touch made her cold and hot all at the same time. He frowned with concern at the blister, holding her foot like it was made of porcelain. 

"Jaken, bring me the first aid from the car."

"Yes, M'Lord!" Jaken sprinted to the front seat. She hadn't even noticed him arrive.

Rin felt mortified. "Oh, it's fine, really! No need to make a fuss! I'll put a bandage on it when I get home and-"

Jaken was back already back, opening a small blue box. Sesshoumaru picked out a tube of cream and a large skin adhesive. 

"You need an antibiotic, or it could get infected," he explained. "Now be still."

Rin didn't think she could move if a tornado had spun through and picked her up. The hotel would be gone, but little Rin would still be on the bench until the end of time, or whenever he let her up again. 

She watched as he opened the tube, poured a small glob on his finger and smoothly apply it to the blister. Rin sucked in a breath. 

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head vigorously, not trusting her voice. Did he have any idea what was happening inside her chest? He had no right to be this gentle!

The cream cooled the hot skin, and the bandage went over it, his fingers firmly pressing the seal in place. 

"Jaken will replace the shoes. They were ill fitting." 

Rin disagreed. All heels were the devil. But she nodded anyway. He would give her a hundred pairs of shoes and never would she be able to forget how he kneeled to patch her heel. 

"I will see you home. Come here, Rin."

"What?" 

He was holding his arms out to her. Confused, she automatically raised her own arms to mimic him, and yelped when he lifted her up from the bench, carrying her the short distance to the car. 

"I c-can walk!" She stuttered, her face so hot she was sure it was burning through his shirt. 

"Nonsense. Your foot must heal." 

He settled her in the backseat, and tugged off her other shoe. She surrendered it without a fight. She had no will left for the evening. Let him do as he wished. 

He settled in the seat next to her and Jaken started the car. They didn't talk on the way to the shop, but Rin was glad for his presence. It was the first time he had taken her home himself. 

She liked the change. 


End file.
